


Shooting the Breeze

by ejb2987



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape Aftermath, School Shootings, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejb2987/pseuds/ejb2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryder's confusion during the Sadie Hawkins dance leads both Blaine and him down a different path than either one was prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sadie Hawkins

Shooting the Breeze

Ch. 1: Sadie Hawkins

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Glee

Authors Note: I originally started out thinking of writing Jyder since I'm a firm supporter of them but it quickly morphed into a Blaine/Ryder story. Anyways here's the first chapter.

* * *

 

 

"I don't get it?" Ryder said before he can stop himself. He was sitting next to Sugar under Mars which was cool because he was the god of violence. Fin had just given the assignment where the girls would ask out the guy they wanted to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance with song. He had looked back at Marley and had seen the unhappy look on Blaine's face. It wasn't a good look on him. He looked way better with his typical smirk.

"It means the girls will sing to the guys, Mr. Bieber." Kitty said from the doorway.

"Not that, I understood the assignment. What I meant was I don't understand the Sadie Hawkins dance." Ryder forced out even though everyone was staring at him and it was making him uncomfortable.

"It's about empowerment and equal rights. It gives women the chance to have the power to ask out who they want for once." Tina spoke up looking like she was going to force her opinion down the throat of anyone who even looked like they were going to disagree with her.

"If it's all about equality…what about Blaine?" Ryder asked drawing everyone's confused looks to Blaine's equally confused expression.

"What about me?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"I mean the rules are that the woman asks out the guy and that's really cool. The thing is Blaine's gay. He doesn't want any girl asking him out any more than one of us would like an old person asking us out. What is he supposed to do? Go by himself or take a girl to the dance for the most awkward night of their life." Ryder explained. Ryder was glad that he had gotten his point across because most of the room looked like they were agreeing with him. Well besides Tina who looked like she had swallowed a lemon or something.

"Thank you for the concern Ryder but it doesn't really matter. No guy would ask me out here even if they could." Blaine said looking embarrassed.

"Why wouldn't they? I mean sure you're a little short and your hair kind of looks like a helmet but you have amazing eyes, a killer body and an ass worth drooling over." Ryder said trying to get that depressed look off Blaine's face. The room had dropped into stunned silence. Everyone was looking at him in shock. Sam was looking at him with a weird spark in his eye before turning his gaze to Blaine. Blaine's face had turned a light pink that looked kind of good on him.

"What?" Ryder asked the room when they continued staring at him.

"Ummm… You have a point Ryder." Finn said breaking the silence. Finn's face turned panicky when they looked at him in shock.

"I mean not about Blaine's butt, but about the dance thing. I guess if someone wanted to ask Blaine out or if he wanted to himself that would be cool. Well um…you have your assignments for the week so get to it." Finn said in one breath before practically flying from the room. Ryder sat there for a moment but quickly took the same route Finn did when the others just continued staring at him.

"Dude what was that?" Jake asked him as he ran to catch up to him.

"What do you mean?" Ryder asked as he opened his locker.

"I mean since when were you gay? I mean I thought you still had a thing for Marley. Don't get me wrong I'm glad you're over her but when did you start liking Blaine?" Jake whispered.

"I don't know I mean I never even thought of guys that way. I mean I've been kind of a loner until I joined Glee. I mean I knew about gay people and stuff but I never met or thought about it until now and I might have had a few sex dreams starring Blaine and Sam." Ryder mumbled. He busied himself with gathering his books for his next few classes so he didn't have to meet Jake's eyes.

"Really Sam too… huh, so what was that with Marley was she like your beard or something?" Jake asked.

"No not really. I did like her and she is beautiful. I guess I'm bi but I don't know. I have trouble trusting women and when Marley the nicest girl I know went and asked you out because I had to study for my first appointment for my Dyslexia I kind of lost what little trust I had been able to build with her. If I can't trust Marley how can I trust any other girl?" Ryder said closing his locker.

"Dude I'm sorry. Are you going to ask Blaine to the dance?" Jake asked. Ryder leaned back against his locker for a moment as he thought it over.

"I don't think so. I mean I like him and he's really hot, but I'm not stupid. I have eyes and it's pretty obvious that Blaine is still in love with Kurt and he has a huge crush on Sam. I could deal with the Kurt thing I mean I'm kind of used to being second best but I don't think I could handle being third best." Ryder said looking at his friend.

"Don't worry dude. You'll find someone. I'll help you find someone once this stupid dance is over." Jake told him as they started walking towards their class.

* * *

 

 

 

"So that was an interesting Glee club meeting." Sam said as he joined Blaine at his locker. Blaine felt his face go red again for the second time this hour.

"Umm yeah it was." Blain said trying to hide his face in his locker.

"So are you going to ask Ryder out or what?"

"I don't know." Blaine said closing his locker. He leaned back against it with a sigh. He didn't know what to think about it. All of it had come out of nowhere. Yeah it had been really embarrassing when Ryder had called him hot in front of the whole glee club but it had also been really nice. He didn't really know him that well, but it was really cute that he had thought about him and his view point on the dance.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I don't know. What if he didn't mean it that way? What if he was just trying to make me feel better and it had come out wrong. If he asks me out I think I would say yes. I can't keep waiting for Kurt to forgive me."

"Dude he likes you but he is not going to ask you out." Sam said.

"How do you know that?" Blaine said turning towards his friend.

"Well, after glee I followed Ryder to ask him if he liked you and I might have over heard him talking to Jake." Sam said looking a little bit guilty.

"What did they say?"

"Well apparently Ryder's like Brittney liking a little bit of everything. Though he said he didn't trust girls. Which I don't get how can he not trust girls? They're so nice and bubbly." Sam said.

"Sam get to the point."

"Sorry, anyways he might have told Jake that he has had a few sexy dreams about you, well and me which is kind of cool and really flattering." Sam said with one of his goofy smiles.

"So he does like me." Blaine said with a smile. It made a warm feeling settle in his chest.

"If that's true why won't he ask me out?" Blain asked.

"Dude he's not an idiot. He can tell that you're not over Kurt and he also knows about your little crush on me." Sam said.

"I don't have a crush on you." Blaine stuttered.

"Dude you spend a lot of time staring at my lips. It's alright though. You like guys and I'm pretty hot so if you didn't have a crush on me I would be kind of insulted. Look what I'm trying to tell you is that if you want to try getting together with Ryder you're going to have to make the first move. Why don't you stop punishing yourself for what you did to Kurt and give yourself another shot at happiness?" Sam said before walking away.

Blaine thought about it. Yeah his crush on Sam was new and fairly small. He knew that it was never going to happen and that he was just setting himself up for humiliation later on. He knew that it would disappear over time if he didn't let it grow. The big question was whether or not he was ready to get over Kurt. The thing was he had cheated on Kurt. He knew that there was no really getting over that. Even if by some miracle Kurt took him back he would never trust him again. It would be better for everyone if he just moved on. Maybe Ryder wasn't the one but who knew maybe it could grow into love.

Blaine smiled as he walked to class. Now he just had to get up the courage to ask him to the dance. Something told him serenading Ryder was the wrong way to go. In this case being brutally honest might be the right thing to do.

"Hey Ryder I was wondering if I can talk to you for a second?" Blaine called out as he sped up to catch up to the younger man. Ryder turned around and gave him a shy smile.

"Uh sure." Ryder said.

"Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Sure."

Blaine led them to the auditorium. It was empty this time of day. It was also fairly close to the locker room where we had glee practice in around twenty minutes. They stood on the stage in awkward silence for a few seconds before Blaine got the courage to talk.

"I was wondering if you would want to go to the dance with me?" He asked watching in fascination as Ryder's pale skin turned a beautiful color of pink.

"I would love to." Ryder said with a smile.

"Great I'll pick you up around six and maybe we can get stop by Breadstix before." Blaine said.

"Yeah that sounds like fun. I'll text you my address after glee practice." Ryder said with a huge smile.

"Oh we should start going or we're going to be late." Blaine said gesturing towards the exit. Ryder walked ahead of him down the stairs and Blaine couldn't help checking him out. How could he have missed how hot Ryder was? Sure he was busy with the heart ache of losing Kurt and the inappropriate crush on his straight friend but ignoring those shoulders and tight ass should be considered a crime on humanity.

* * *

 

 

Ryder wasn't sure if he was supposed to laugh or find a place to hide in sympathetic embarrassment. If he had any idea that Tina was going to basically throw herself at a gay guy he would have tried to pull her over and stop her. He didn't understand how she could honestly have missed the way Blaine had been touching him throughout the practice. He had been subtly bumping shoulders and letting his hands graze Ryder's leg and hand whenever he could. Jake had been giving him looks asking him what was going on since they walked in.

"I'm sorry Tina but no. I mean I already have a date." Blaine said trying to let the poor girl down gently.

"Who?" Tina demanded looking embarrassed.

"Well, I asked Ryder out right before practice and he said yes." Blaine said.

"Congratulations man." Sam said slapping Blaine's back while Jake gave Ryder a thumbs up in approval.

"Well I for one must say I'm not surprised that Bieber hair finally admitted his love for dick and decided to ask high waters over there to make him a real boy. Good for you." Kitty said looking really bored now that all the entertainment from watching Tina embarrass herself was done.

"I think what Kitty meant was that we're happy for you." Marley spoke up drawing an ugly look from Kitty.

"Well as fun as this train wreck has been Unique has a pre-cal test in twenty and she need to get her study on." Unique said standing up. The glee practice seemed to end there with everyone slowly leaving. Ryder held back until it was just him and Tina.

"Hey, I know I'm most likely the last person you want to hear from right now but I wanted to tell you that it's all right." Ryder said.

"How is this alright? I have a crush on a gay guy and I just made a fool of myself in front of all our friends." Tina asked as she sat down looking defeated. Ryder sat next o her and put his arm around her.

"If it makes you feel better I've done way more embarrassing things." Ryder said.

"Yeah right, I'm pretty sure this takes the cake."

"Well, in my old school some guy asked me if I wanted to shoot the breeze sometime and I was all like why would you try to shoot a breeze isn't that a waste of bullets." Ryder said drawing a laugh from Tina.

"There was this other time. It was when I was first starting to think I was bisexual. I snuck into this gay club even though there was no way I looked old enough. I started to talk to this guy and it was going good. Well I thought we were talking about cars…let's just say he was definitely not talking about cars." Ryder said making Tina laugh even harder.

"Okay that is really bad."

"Now I don't know what's going on with you since we haven't really talked much, but something is telling me that you're not really in love with Blaine. What's really going on?" Ryder asked.

"I don't know. I know Blaine's gay and that I have no chance. It's just that for the last three years I've been in the background, always playing second string even in our little group of rejects. I guess I just thought it would be different this year. I mean I'm still a loser fading into the background and now it's even worse. I don't even have a boyfriend this year." Tina said looking really down again.

"Hey don't think of it that way. Look I know you think that you're not important because you're not singing every solo there is but you are. From what I hear about how it was last year glee club wasn't that healthy of an environment. Everyone was always fighting each other for top dog status. Maybe you're not feeling special is because you're not like Rachel. You don't need to be the center of attention every second. You're letting everyone have their moment in the spotlight. I think that makes you better than Rachel." Ryder said. Tina was staring at him in wonder.

"I never thought of it that way." Tina whispered.

"Well maybe you should and you did get the solo at sectionals…even though that ended up being a disaster."

"True I did a pretty good job. It was really hard learning all those words." Tina said with a smile.

"So what we are going to do now is go get ready for the dance." Ryder said standing up and offering her a hand up. Tina took his hand and let him escort her out of the locker room.

"Oh and I need you to do me a favor. I'm singing the last song of the night and I need you to dance with Blaine. It seems like a shame to have him standing there all by himself." Ryder said.

"It would be my honor." Tina said. They walked with each other in silence for a few minutes before Tina said, "You know you're a really good guy. I think you'll be good for Blaine."

Ryder couldn't keep the smile off his face all the way home.

* * *

 

 

 

Blaine was having a wonderful night. He had picked Ryder up early and they had spent an hour or two talking about everything. While Ryder wasn't as much of a comic geek as Sam was he did have an intense love for movies. They loved all the same movies even the rarer ones.

"I can't believe you've seen Prime Evil. I mean no one knows that movie. When I mentioned it to Kurt he had looked like I was talking about an alien abduction." Blain said.

"I know what you mean. No one ever appreciated the really good movies. You know the unknown beauties. I can never get Jake to sit down and watch it with me and Marley spent the whole time bored though she was nice enough to watch it with me." Ryder said in agreement.

"So what did you think of the Avengers movie?"

"I loved it though I think they gave Hawkeye no screen time and I'm a firm believer that Coulson lives." Ryder said with a smile.

"Finally someone agrees with me. Coulson definitely lives on. Though I am more of a Ironman man myself."

"Of course you are. After all you have the same dark good looks." Ryder said.

"Ahh thank you and you have fantastic arms like Hawkeye." Blaine said feeling himself blush. He looked down at his watch and jumped up.

"Oh my god if we don't leave now we're going to miss our first number." Blaine said dragging Ryder out of Breadstix. After that the night seemed to go by so quickly. It was amazing how well he got along with Ryder. He was even willing to admit, if only to himself, that they got along better than he ever did with Kurt. For one thing Ryder didn't seem to care about how people thought of him and danced with him in front of everyone, even letting him lead.

They were slow dancing with their bodies so close that he could feel the heat coming off of Ryder's body. Ryder's face was close to his almost against his neck. This was turning out to be one of the best nights of his life. That was until Sam pulled him away saying that he needed to talk to him. All he could see as Sam dragged him away was Ryder's sad confused look. This was going to do nothing in helping him convince Ryder that he wasn't crushing on Sam. He would have to make it up to him somehow.

By the time he got back to the dance Ryder was already on the stage singing the last number of the night. His eyes were a little red as if he had been crying or at least holding them in. Blaine felt like shit.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Tina asked from behind him. Blaine turned around to find Tina glaring at him in obvious disappointment.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how could you abandon your date for half the night to go run off with Sam?" Tina said with a scowl.

"I don't know I messed up. Sam has been going on about this theory that the Warblers had cheated and he found proof." Blaine said.

"Oh that's actually a pretty good reason. Just couldn't you have told Ryder before abandoning him? You left him in the middle of a slow song in front of the whole school. I would even say it was more embarrassing then what I did in the locker room." Tina said with a sigh.

"I really blew it didn't I?"

"Look just tell him why you left and then grovel for all your worth. Just use that famous Anderson charm and he'll forgive you in no time." Tina said.

After the song ended the dance quickly died down. People quickly left to continue their nights elsewhere. The easy feeling of the night had disappeared leaving them with this awkward tension as Blaine drove Ryder home. He had opened his mouth multiple times on the way to explain but couldn't find the words. Blaine pulled up in front of Ryder's house and parked.

"Well, Thanks." Ryder said starting to open his door. Blaine panicked and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wait please." Blaine said. Ryder let his hand drop looking down at his hands.

"Look I know I shouldn't have left you there. It's just that Sam had this crazy idea that the warblers had cheated and he had found evidence that they were cheating. So we went and told Fin and it looks like we might be going to regionals." Blaine said.

"I guess that's a pretty good reason." Ryder said looking him in the eyes for the first time since he had left. They were a little red and his cheeks were a little blotchy.

"I'm sorry that I left you by yourself. It's just that I got carried away with the excitement. I'm so sorry please let me make it up to you." Blaine begged.

"I guess I could give you a chance."

"How does a dinner and a movie tomorrow night sound?" Blaine asked.

"That sounds nice." Ryder says before leaning over and kissing Blaine softly on the lips. His lips were softer than they looked and felt perfect against his. It was over way to fast.

"I'm looking forward to it." Ryder said before getting out of the car. Blaine sat and watched him walk towards his house, waving at him when he turned to look back at Blaine. This had turned out to be an amazingly good night. Maybe he could finally get over Kurt.


	2. Naked

Shooting the Breeze

Ch 2: Naked

Disclaimer I don't own anything from Glee

Author's note: I did use the dialogue from some of the scenes in the show though I did change them up a little.

* * *

 

 

 

"That really sucks that Sam bombed his SATs. How's he doing?" Ryder asked. He was at Blaine's house watching an independent horror movie his brother had sent him. It was called Bloody Mary. It wasn't really that scary but Ryder wasn't above using it as an excuse to cuddle up to Blaine. His head was resting on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine was holding him close with an arm around him.

"I don't really know. He was really quite for the rest of the day. Brittany wouldn't stop talking about her perfect score…I think that just made him feel worse." Blaine said as he ran his hand through Ryder's hair.

"Hey is it just me or does that Paul guy look like Finn. A Hotter way younger Fin." Ryder asked as he stared at the screen. Blaine stared at the screen for a few minutes in stunned silence before answering.

"You're right it looks exactly like him."

"Are you sure Finn didn't go away and star in a film?" Ryder asked.

"Definitely, look there's no way Finn did this; he would have fallen over trying to kick the soccer ball like that." Blaine said.

"Yeah you're most likely right. Anyways, Sam shouldn't feel bad. He's Dyslexic right, the SATs a written test and pretty tough already. I think he had a pretty good reason to bomb it. God knows I'm going to terrible on it when I have to take it." Ryder said snuggling deeper into his boyfriend's arms.

"You're right. Sam keeps his Dyslexia hidden so well that I kind of forget he has it sometimes. Now I feel like crap for not pulling him aside today."

"Just talk to him tomorrow and everything will be alright." Ryder said.

They sat there in silence enjoying the movie and the alone time when a scene came on that made Ryder's mouth drop and had Blaine yelp and cover his eyes.

"Oh my god I am never going to be unable to unsee that." Blaine yelled.

"Wow, Finn has a really nice butt." Ryder said staring at the movie in fascination. Blaine finally uncovered his eyes just to cover Ryder's.

"Hey no staring at other guys butts." Blaine said as he watched the Finn look alike get killed on screen. When the scene ended he finally removed his hand from Ryder's face.

"I am never going to be able to look at Finn the same way again." Blaine said.

"I know what you mean. Who knew that all those baggy clothes were hiding such a killer body? Do you think Finn would be open to having a threesome?" Ryder asked and quickly ducked as Blaine swung a pillow at him. The movie was forgotten as a pillow fight started.

* * *

 

 

 

Blaine was hanging out with Tina and Ryder at his locker talking about picking up costumes for the calendar when he looked up and saw something that stopped him in his tracks. What the hell did Sam think he was doing? It was January and he was walking around in board shorts and a pair of winter boots.

"Oh sweet merciful Lord!" Blaine muttered as he closed his locker.

"Sam what are you doing its January?" Blaine asked as they walked over to meet him.

"What do you mean it's hot out there? Sun's out its like way over freezing."

"Are you sure you're not overcompensating a little?" Blaine asked.

"Overcompensating for what?"

"Your SAT scores, we all heard that you tanked, but don't worry there are retests."

"You know what dude if you choose to be jealous of my hard core rocking body that all on you." Sam said getting angry.

"For the record Blaine has an awesome body and a perky and delicious behind that looks like it got baked to perfection by some sort of master chef." Tina jumped in to defend him.

"It really does, doesn't it?" Ryder asked. Blaine looked back at the two trying not to fidget as they both stared down at his butt.

"He also has this really nice treasure trail that goes down into…" Ryder started to say.

"Alright guys thanks for that." Blaine said before Ryder could say anything else about his body. While they haven't seen each other naked yet, Ryder has had his hands on certain places on his body he didn't want commented on.

"Sam I'm trying to look out for you. I'm trying to be your friend." Blaine continued trying to ignore the heat in his face.

"Then put down the hateoraide and come to my seminar this afternoon."

"Your seminar?"

"Yeah for the men in McKinley calendar, it's a one hour course titled 'The modern centerfold techniques to work for today young hot posers' three thirty, locker room. No chicks." Sam said walking by.

"Oh and bring your new boy toy." Sam yelled over his shoulder.

* * *

 

 

 

"Oh my God I feel like I'm going to die." Ryder moaned as he collapsed into Blaine's passenger seat.

"I know what you mean. That was intense. Though the mash up went really well, I thought your part was particularly hot." Blain said sitting in the driver's seat trying to get the will power to lift his sore arms.

"No offence man but your friend has lost it. He has become some crazy Nazi work out guru, an amazingly hot crazy Nazi work out guru that has some killer abs but still crazy as hell." Ryder said.

"What is with you and checking out other guys lately?" Blaine asked with a displeased look.

"Oh don't get jealous babe. If you happened to miss it I was checking you out the whole time the Cheerios were spraying us with that nasty tanning spray." Ryder said reaching over to rub his hand over Blaine's chest.

"Do you really have to shave your chest? I really like running my finger through your chest hair." Ryder asked with a pout.

"Sorry, but I think if I don't shave, Sam might actually have a nervous breakdown." Blaine said finally starting the car.

"Oh I see how it is now. Sam's mental health is more important than my pleasure." Ryder complained, his smile contradicting his words.

"Ahh don't be that way I'll make it up to you. How bout we go to my house and order some pizza and watch a movie. I'll even let you pick the movie." Blaine said as he started to drive them to his house.

"How about we watch Bloody Mary again?" Ryder asked with a smirk.

"No way in hell. I've barely gotten the image of Finn's butt out of my head." Blaine said shaking his head. He finished driving home with Ryder's laughter filling the car like music.

* * *

 

 

 

Ryder was leaning against Blaine in the choir room and couldn't keep the smile in as Blaine put an arm around him. They were listening to Jake serenade Marley with a really sweet love song. It was fighting for the number one most romantic moment Ryder had ever seen in his life. He was glad that Jake was taking his advice. Marley was a sweet girl and deserved to be happy, not to mention that Jake was his best friend and he would do anything to make him happy.

As the song ended Jake told them it was for Marley but completely chickened out from telling her that he loved her. After that glee practice ended and Blaine walked him to his Locker to get ready for the photo shoot.

"Hey guys I was wondering if I could talk to you about the Calendar?" Tina asked walking up to them.

"Sure Tina. Is something wrong with one of our months?" Blaine asked as Ryder put his backpack into his locker.

"Well I was talking to Kitty and we started thinking that it would be a really good idea if we did February as a sexy hot picture of the two of you together. It is the month of romance. Also we asked around and every girl we asked said they would buy the calendar if there was a picture of the two of you getting your love on." Tina said with a smile.

"Umm I guess I wouldn't mind if it's okay with you Blaine." Ryder said giving him a shy look. Blaine sent him a smile that lit up his whole face.

"Sure if you really think it would help us sell more calendars." Blaine said.

"Great! Kitty went and bought you guy's sexier costumes. She said something about I must be color blind or mentally retarded. I stopped really paying attention once she opened her mouth." Tina said as she bounced away in excitement.

"This isn't going to be good is it?" Ryder asked as they slowly walked towards the locker room.

* * *

 

 

 

Blaine couldn't tare his eyes away from his boyfriend. He was wearing American flag boxer briefs with a top hat and was flexing his chest muscles making his Pecs stick out in an amazing way. The underwear was showing a nice sized bulge that Blaine couldn't look away from. He suddenly wanted to do very bad things to him.

Blaine finally looked away even though it took some effort. He needed to calm down. Even though he had finished the shoot for January he still had to take February and December.

"Alright that's great." Tina yelled out as she stood up.

"I think we should do February next." She continued.

"That means if you don't want to see some man loving going on you should exit stage right." Kitty said with a smirk. The others grumbled and looked uncomfortable but none of them left. That was great. That meant they would have to do this in front of all their friends. They quickly went and changed into their new costumes before coming back. Ryder was dressed in only a pair of red silk boxer that was barely long enough to cover everything important. Blaine was dressed in boxers that were black with little red hearts on them; they didn't cover much more than Ryder's.

"Alright Blaine I want you to lean against the locker with Ryder in front of you." Tina said. They quickly followed directions.

"Ryder lean again the lockers with your left arm." Kitty ordered. Ryder lifted his arm and leant against the lockers. Blaine felt like he was being pinned to his spot even though Ryder wasn't touching him. Blaine's right hand went and rested on Ryder's lower back while his left hand fell on his bare thigh lifting it a little. This caused Ryder to lose his balance. His right hand fell against Blaine's chest to keep from falling. Their faces were so close that he could feel Ryder's breath against his face. His breath smelled like mint chocolates. Blaine watched as Ryder's head slowly lowered like he was going to kiss him and felt himself stretch up to meet him.

"That's perfect." Tina said in excitement shocking them out of the moment. They both turned to look at Tina just in time to be blinded by the flash of the camera.

"I think we have our shot." Tina crowed as she looked down at the picture. Ryder head fell against his chest and muttered that he couldn't wait till the shoot was over. Blaine couldn't agree more. He looked around and the rest of the glee club to see how they had reacted to their little show. Artie and Joe looked very uncomfortable while Jake and Sam were looking a little flushed and embarrassed.

"That was so hot. That just gave me masturbation material for the next millennia." Kitty said with a smile as she looked down at the picture. Blaine really couldn't wait until all of this was over.

* * *

 

 

 

They ended up selling enough calendars to pay for the buses and have a hundred bucks left over. Right after they had finished signing the calendars, which seemed to never end, they went to the auditorium to sing This is the New Year. They all laughed in excitement as it ended. It had been a chaotic week and they were all happy it was over. They all left with smiles on their face.

"You know that was a really nice thing you did." Ryder said as they walked to Blaine's car.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the video you made for Sam. You helped him realize that he was more than a test score or an amazing body and in my opinion that was pretty awesome." Ryder said nudging his shoulder against Blaine's.

"I was just doing what anyone would do for a friend." Blaine said as he ducked his head to his blush.

"Oh don't try to be shy. You're a really good friend and an even better boyfriend." Ryder said as they left the building.

"I was thinking we could invite Sam and Jake to my house and we can have a best bros night." Blaine said as he stared up at the slowly darkening sky.

"That sounds great." Ryder said walking ahead of him. They almost got to his car before Ryder said in a light voice, "Like I said…best friend ever."


	3. Diva

Shooting the Breeze

Ch. 3: Diva

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Glee

Authors Note: In this chapter I had a chance to write two of my absolute favorite characters of the show…Brittany and Santana. I hope I got their voices right. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 

 

 

"Hey Sam are you free after school?" Ryder asked leaning against a locker nearby. Sam looked up at the younger man and smiled. Ever since Blaine had started dating him Sam had seen a lot more of the guy. He never knew that they had so much in common. They loved first person shooters and could spend hours playing. They would usually keep playing until Blaine complained about being hungry. He also could spend hours debating whether the Dark Knight Rises was a better movie than the Avengers, while Blaine would get bored after thirty minutes. Another cool thing about him was that he understood every one of his imitations no matter how obscure they were. Ryder had the largest collection of movies he had ever seen in his life.

"Yeah I'm free. Do you want to have another bros day?" Sam asked closing his locker and leaning back against it.

"Nah, Jake did something that pissed off Marley and he's trying to get back on her good side and Blaine said he wasn't feeling good so he was going to go home and rest." Ryder said looking down at the floor.

"So what did you want to do?"

"I was wondering if you could come over and maybe help me with my English assignment. It's just the teacher assigned us three chapters to have read by tomorrow and I know that no matter what I do I'll be lucky to get through one." Ryder said.

Sam knew that Ryder had Dyslexia just like him but it seemed to impact him harder. While it did take Sam longer to read a chapter than other people the treatment he had received had helped him learn tricks that made it where reading a book wasn't a miracle anymore. Ryder wasn't that lucky, he had been going to his Dyslexia specialist for months and he wasn't getting better. Well, that was a lie. His spelling was way better than it had been, but he was still having trouble with his reading. Sam knew that he thought he was stupid and was mortally embarrassed to ask for help, even from Sam, looking at him now Sam could see that his eyes were red and looked kind of glassy like he was holding in tears of embarrassment.

"Of course dude I'm sure with the two of us this assignment will be done in no time." Sam said.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." Ryder said, that awful embarrassed look finally leaving his face.

"Don't mention it."

"You're a really great friend dude." Ryder said as the last remains of his shame left his face leaving a huge smile in its place. Sam rubbed his chest with his hand. It suddenly felt really tight.

"Are you alright dude?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. My chest just felt weird there for a second." Sam said.

"Well let's get to glee club. We don't want to miss Blaine's diva performance. Also Tina's been giving him weird looks again. I hope her weird crush isn't coming back." Ryder mumbled as he started to walk to the choir room. Sam walked after him and couldn't help but admire Ryder's shoulders. They were awesome! He needed to ask him what exercises he did. His could definitely use improvement.

* * *

 

 

 

"Welcome to Fondue for Two. Today's guest is Glee's very own Bieber impersonator Ryder Lynn." Brittany said with a dramatic gesture to Ryder who looked like he had no idea how he had gotten there.

"So Ryder everyone has wanted to know how it feels to suddenly be a half dolphin half shark." Brittany said with a smile.

"Umm what?" Ryder asked as he skewered a piece of bread.

"Well you used to be all shark and now you're half dolphin." Brittany said with a knowing smile.

"Is this about how I like to bite? Did Blaine tell you because he said it was alright and that he would just wear a scarf the next day?" Ryder said looking panicked.

"No silly I'm talking about your sudden interest in boy love." Brittany said laughing.

"Oh…what does that have to do with sharks?"

"Everyone knows that dolphins are gay sharks." Brittany said giving Ryder a look that said he was a few crayons short of a set.

"Oh now I get it. I am a half shark half dolphin because I like both."

"Exactly now there's no reason to be ashamed, Lord Tubbington is also half human." Brittany said looking as the obese cat that was going through a book that looked like it was Brittany's diary.

"Oh my god that's burning hot." Ryder whimpered as he spit out his piece of bread into a napkin.

"Oh another question the internet demands answered is who bottoms you or Blaine?"

"What I'm not telling you that. Oh my God are you taping this?" Ryder asked staring into the camera.

"Of course silly what did you think was going on?"

"I thought it was another one of the weird things you do, like that day when you walked down the hall talking to yourself." Ryder said feeling his face turn red.

"Yeah my voice over was broken that day." Brittany said with a blank smile.

"I have no idea what's going on." Ryder mumbled looking miserable.

"Well that's all the time we have today. Join us next time were we will talk about Lord Tubbington's growing drug problem." Brittany said to the camera.

* * *

 

 

 

"Hey so I hear you like to bite?" Sam greeted with a smile.

"I am never going to live that down." Ryder said miserably as he let Sam in.

"Neither is Blaine. Dude, have you really never seen Brittany's youtube show?" Sam asked following Ryder up to his room.

"No I haven't. Brittany just kind of kidnapped me after school and dragged me to her room with a large bowl of cheese and a really fat cat." Ryder said looking around his room for something.

"Bro you need to watch more youtube videos." Sam said as he watched Ryder get on his knees to look for something. Wow, Ryder had a really nice pair of glutes. Maybe he would be willing to exercise with him sometime.

"Ahh here it is." Ryder said standing up with a book that looked like it had seen better days. They settled down and started to get down to work. Three hours later and they were almost done with the second chapter. It looked like it was going to be a long night. He should really be heading home but there was no way he was going to abandon Ryder in his time of need.

Sam slowly felt himself wake up. What was going on? This didn't look like his room. Also he was snuggling up to someone. His brain quickly jumped into action. He was spooning Ryder. He was spooning his best friend's boyfriend. This was not good definitely not good. He was thinking of what he should do when Ryder mumbled something that sounded like Blaine and pushed further back into Sam.

Great now Ryder's ass was pushed against his naughty bits…and when did he get hard. It was morning wood. Sure it was the middle of the night but that didn't matter. He slowly made his way out of the bed and fled the house. He didn't do anything wrong nothing happened. Yeah they had just fallen asleep from exhaustion. Reading all those chapters had been really hard. Yep nothing was wrong, nothing at all.

* * *

 

 

 

Santana walked through the halls in boredom. She thought that coming here would be a walk in the park. She would show up do a wicked hot dance number and then Brittany would drop gooper mouth and run back into her arms. She stopped when she saw the man of the hour looking across the hallway at Frodo and his new life size Ken doll making lovey dovey eyes at each other. It was sickening. There should be a law about letting your emotions barf out of you like that. Someone might slip and catch idiot.

Wait a second something was off with that Look Sam was sending the duo. Oh my god! She would know that look anywhere. It was an odd mix of jealousy, anger and shame. She had seen it enough times in the mirror that she knew what that meant. She walked over to Sam pushing a freshman out of her way. Really they weren't making freshman the same way anymore. Not enough fearful respect.

"So which one of them are you popping wood for Gigantor lips?" Santana said with a smirk as she watched Sam jump and look away from the pair with guilt in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is that bulge in your pants for blow me up Ken or our little hairy toed leprechaun over there?" Santana said with a pointed look at Sam's groin. Sam moved his arm placing a binder in front of himself.

"You got it wrong I was thinking about Brittany's boobs."

"As much as I appreciate Brittany's boobs having magical wood growing properties I have to call bullshit. I know that look on your face and you were definitely sending longing eyes over there. You should really stop lying Sam you wouldn't want your lips to grow even bigger than they already are." Santana said crossing her arms.

Damn this was more serious than she thought. Sam didn't even look at her boobs. That move always made men look at them. She was pretty sure that sophomore had walked into that wall because he was staring at them. She had even caught Blaine checking them out a few times.

"Look I don't know what your problem is but you have this all wrong?" Sam said looking like he was starting to panic.

"My problem is that your little orientation problem is going to end up hurting my Brits. Now usually I would destroy you before that happened, but you remind me of a male Brittany. If just a little bit smarter. So Instead I'm going to help you out." Santana said feeling a little uncomfortable at the turn of events.

"Why would you do that?" Sam asked looking so young and innocent.

"Look hurting you would be like hurting Brit. It's like kicking a puppy. She lives in a world filled with unicorns and dolphins. You live in a world where men in tights fly around singing kumbai yah. Bursting either one of your bubbles is like a crime against humanity. So tell me which one you like before I suddenly break out in hive from all this angst." Santana said with a smirk.

"I don't even know" Sam said in defeat.

"I mean Blaine is my best friend and I couldn't live without him. He is the best person I know, well, when you can actually get him away from Kurt. Ryder on the other hand doesn't seem to have a mean bone in his body. Sure I haven't known him that long but the few times I've seen him be rude to someone it seemed to be from social awkwardness. He also had really nice shoulders and glutes. I need to ask him what exercise routine he has." Sam continued, staring after the pair as they walked away.

"Oh my god you want to do the nasty with both of them." Santana said with glee.

"No I don't." Sam denied.

"Oh please, you want to follow the rainbow all the way to Blaine's Treasures and you also want to see if blow me up Ken is actually a sex doll in disguise. Ahh my little Trouty Mouth is all grown up." Santana said

"I don't…know. What the hell am I going to do?" Sam asked looking miserable.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're going to find Brittany and break up with her. No matter if you decide to join the rainbow brigade or not Brittany doesn't deserve to be your beard while you make up your mind."

"You're right. I'll find a way to go easy on her. You'll take care of her right." Sam asked looking at her with his bambi eyes. God damn him and his cuteness. She had what she wanted she should leave him to stew in his angst and guilt but no now she had to do something nice.

"Look I can't really tell you what to do about them, but I can tell you that if you really have feelings for them you should make a move. Who knows maybe they both will have a fetish for freakishly large lips and end up liking you back or at least b welling to do the nasty. All I can tell you is that not taking the chance and having to watch them be happy without you is going to be hell." Santana said. She watched as Sam seemed to consider her words.

She stood there for a few moments waiting for him to say something back. It looked like he was really thinking about what she had said. This might take awhile for the action figure in his head to make the wheel go around fast enough. She didn't have time for this. With a sigh she left big lips to his thoughts. She had a Brittany to find and maybe on the way she would run into an old person to knock over or a puppy to kick. All the niceness she had just done was making her skin itch.


	4. I Do

Shooting the Breeze

Ch 4: I Do

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Glee

Authors Note: This is when trouble enters paradise. Before you send me desperate reviews in protest please take into consideration that I am a hopeless romantic and it will almost surely end in happiness. Also I couldn't help but give Santana a part in this chapter again. What can I say I love writing her funny bitchy comments!

* * *

 

 

 

Ryder looked from the choir room door down to his cell phone. It was an hour and a half after school ended and Blaine was still nowhere to be seen. Today had started off as such a good day. Jake had taken his advice of making it a Valentines week and had serenaded Marley in History class. He looked up at the band who seemed to be bored. Worst of all they seemed to be sending him sympathetic looks. This really sucked. He quickly punched in Blaine's number and let the phone ring. He was about to give up when Blaine finally answered.

"Hello."

"Hey Blaine where are you?" Ryder asked trying to keep his voice down since he could practically feel the bands eyes on him.

"I'm at the Lima Bean. I ran into Kurt and Mercedes and they insisted on taking me out to catch up." Blaine said. Ryder could hear the happiness in his voice.

"You're at the Lima Bean…Blaine did you forget something?" Ryder said trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. A few moments past were he could only hear Kurt and Mercedes laughing in the background.

"No I can't think of anything. Look can I call you back I'm kind of busy right now?" Blaine said hanging up before Ryder could say anything. Ryder stared at his phone for a few minutes before sighing.

"Hey guys you can go ahead and leave. He's not showing up. Sorry for wasting your time." Ryder told the band that started putting away their instruments. Ryder sat there staring at his gift. How could Blaine do this to him? Not only did he leave him waiting for him but he had forgotten that they were supposed to meet all together.

The band having finished packing up started to leave sending him sympathetic looks. The guitar player came up to him and patted him on the back.

"Sorry that it didn't work out. It was the perfect song and everything." He said looking down at him.

"Yeah it was, but I guess it doesn't matter." Ryder said still staring at the gift he had spent an hour or two finding for Blaine.

"I know it's not my place to say but you deserve better." The guitarist said before leaving the room. Ryder stared at the empty doorway and could feel the tears building up in his eyes. He grabbed his back pack and made his way to his locker. He had spent so much time on this. It had taken him two days to memorize the song and even longer to actually find the damn gift. How could Blaine ditch him for his old boyfriend and his fag hag?

Ryder opened his locker and was about to throw the gift in before he stopped himself. He opened it and stared down at the cuff links inside. It had taken forever but he had found these cool little Ironman cufflinks that would have looked amazing on Blaine. He was going to give them to Blaine after serenading him with Ed Sheeran's Kiss Me. He wiped away the tear that was running down his cheek before throwing the gift into his locker. He slammed the locker shut. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought. Maybe Blaine really had gotten carried away at the chance of hanging out with old friends. Sure he hadn't said anything about Valentine's Day and had been treating him more like a friend than a boyfriend lately but that didn't mean anything. He was most likely waiting until the wedding to give him his gift.

* * *

 

 

 

Sam was sitting by himself in the church and was feeling kind of uncomfortable. Everyone was here already beside Ryder. Blaine had walked in with Mercedes and Kurt. He had then gone to sit with Tina without even saying hi to him. Where was Ryder? Wasn't he coming with Blaine? A few minutes later Ryder walked in by himself. He had looked around the room stopping at Blaine before walking over to join Sam.

"Hey dude what took you so long?" Sam asked.

"Nothing it just took me longer than I thought it would for me to get ready." Ryder said in a weak voice. Sam felt a tight unpleasant feeling appear in his chest as he took in Ryder's appearance. His eyes were really red as if he had spent the last thirty minutes crying and his suit was kind of messy as if he had thrown it on last minute.

"Hey what's wrong? I can tell something is bothering you." Sam asked.

"It's just that Blaine stood me up yesterday after school to hang out with Kurt. I was going to give him his first Valentine gift. I even had the band there waiting to sing to him. It was so embarrassing." Ryder said not looking him in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry dude."

"Then he was supposed to pick me up today and give me a ride to the wedding but apparently he forgot me again because when I called him he said he had gotten a ride with Kurt and Mercedes." Ryder said looking like he was about to cry again. Sam put his arm around Ryder's shoulder and pulled him against him.

"That was a dick move. Blaine's my bro but he shouldn't have done that to you." Sam said. Ryder only nodded as he leaned into Sam. Sam had to tell his body not to react to the warm pressure of Ryder at his side. This was not the right time for those kinds of thoughts.

"I know it's not much but I'm here for you and I'll make sure you aren't alone at the reception." Sam whispered to his friend. Ryder looked him in the eyes for the first time since he got here and gave him a smile though it was kind of a sad one.

"Thanks man, you really are one of my best friends." Ryder said turning to face the alter. Sam felt a painful tightening in his chest. He didn't want to be his best friend, he wanted to be more. He wanted to be the one that made his face light up in pleasure and the one to cause him to laugh. Ryder had the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. For once Sam wanted to be the cause of it.

* * *

 

 

 

"Well that was a disaster." Sam said to himself as he sat at the table alone. He was staring at Ryder who seemed to be getting more miserable with every moment. He was putting on a good show but he wasn't fooling Sam. He had watched as Ryder had handed a gift over to Jake. Apparently Ryder had been giving Jake ideas for Valentine's Day. Ryder was really too nice for words.

"Oh my God, can you stop mopping for one minute. You're ruining my buzz." Santana said as she sat down with a drink.

"I'm not mopping." Sam said as he took a sip of his coke.

"Oh sorry I meant staring at dreamboat over there with longing eyes. What is your problem? He's over there alone. Go over there give him this drink and ask him to dance." Santana said pushing the drink over to him.

"He doesn't even like me and he's with Blaine." Sam said miserably.

"Dear lord saving me from idiot boys." Santana mumbled before continuing, "It looks to me like Blaine's to busy frolicking with Kurt to remember that he has a boyfriend. Also the way he was cuddling up to you at the church tells me he might have more feelings for you than you think."

"He was only taking comfort from me." Sam denied.

"Whatever! Stay here and act out your little tragic love scene or go ask one of the boys you're lips over heels in love with to dance. I don't care I'm going to go dance with my girlfriend and if I play my cards right I might be able to convince Quinn to have a threesome." Santana said before walking away.

It took a minute or two to get that image out of his head. Before he could think too much about it he picked up the drink and walked over to Ryder. He places the drink in front of him and watched with a smile as he jumped.

"It looked to me like you might need something stronger." Sam said as he sat down.

"I really do." Ryder said taking a sip of the drink.

"Hey I thought I said we were going to have fun here." Sam said.

"No you didn't." Ryder said with a smile.

"Oh I must of have just thought it then. Either way there is no way I'm going to let you sit here by yourself. Come and dance with me." Sam said holding out his hand.

"Are you sure about this? I mean I'm a guy and people might not like us dancing together." Ryder said letting Sam pull him out of his seat.

"Definitely, you're more important than everyone else here." Sam said as they walked to the dance floor. He was able to see a small batch of pink appear on Ryder's face before they started dancing. It was a fast moving song that let them both forget their problems. Neither one of them were really good dancers when a song wasn't choreographed for them, but they had fun.

The only kind of dancing he was good at was dirty dancing, something left over from his stripper days. He wasn't sure about doing any of that with Ryder, but had been pleasantly surprised when Ryder had blushed and had let out one of those beautiful laughs Sam had been craving for.

The music slowed down and Sam found his arms full of a hot hard body. Think of something else anything else. It would be bad to get an erection while dancing with Ryder. Ryder was a few inches shorter than him and was letting him lead. Sam's heart sped up when Ryder lowered his head to rest on Sam's shoulder.

"Thanks for doing this for me. You've made this day way better than I thought it would be." Ryder said. Sam could feel his breath against his neck with every word and couldn't help but shiver in pleasure at the feeling.

"It was nothing man. Like I said you're special to me." Sam said with a goofy smile as he swayed them around the dance floor.

"It wasn't nothing, it was important to me." Ryder said with emotion making Sam's smile grow impossibly bigger. They continued dancing and Sam couldn't be any happier. Like most times in his life something had to come around and ruin his day. When the slow song ended Kurt and Blaine got on stage to perform a duet. He felt Ryder stiffen in his arms and was reminded that Ryder wasn't his. That this wasn't like his fantasies, they were just friends.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah can we just get out of here?" Ryder asked.

"Sure let's go." Sam grabbed Ryder's hand and led him out of the dance hall. They walked in silence to Sam's truck. When they had gotten in and had the car started Sam finally turned to his friend.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Not really, I think I just want to go home." Ryder said. They drove to Ryder's house with nothing but the music from the radio to distract them. When they pulled up to the house Ryder turned to him and smiled at him though it wasn't as strong as the one Sam had gotten at the dance.

"Thank you so much for putting up with me today. I know I must have been a real downer." Ryder said.

"It was no problem. I had a really good time. Dancing with you has been the most fun I've had in a very long time." Sam said letting his mouth talk without permission from his brain yet again.

"Well than it has been my pleasure, to give you this perfect night." Ryder said with a huge smile. Sam felt himself lean towards Ryder as if drawn to him.

"It really has been perfect." Sam said closing the distance between them. He saw shock in Ryder's eyes right before their lips met. At first it was awkward since Ryder didn't react, but soon Ryder was kissing him back and it was perfect. He slowly lent back in disappointment. If only he didn't have to breathe.

"Wow…what was that? I thought you were straight?" Ryder whispered staring at him in wonder.

"I…I thought I was but I guess I'm really bisexual since I haven't been able to stop thinking about you these last few weeks." Sam said staring at Ryder's kissed red lips. He started to lean down to kiss them again when a hand against his chest stopped him.

"Wait we can't do this." Ryder said in a breathy voice. Sam felt his face fall and felt like a bucket of water had been poured onto him. He felt that unpleasant tightness in his chest again.

"No I didn't mean it that way. I really do like you it's just that I have to figure out what's going on with Blaine first." Ryder said.

"Oh yeah I guess that makes sense." Sam said sitting back in his chair before running his hand through his hair.

"I mean it's pretty obvious that Blaine's still in love with Kurt. I don't really see how our relationship will survive this. I'm actually pretty sure it's over but unlike Blaine I don't cheat on my partners." Ryder said looking sad and determined.

"That's a good thing." Sam said feeling that tightness in his chest start to fade.

"Can you wait for me to figure out this mess?" Ryder asked looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Of course I can wait. Like I said you're special to me." Sam said with one of his goofy smiles.

"Thank you so much for this and tonight." Ryder said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. Sam watched as he got out of the car and walked to his house.

Why did he feel guilty for making a move on Ryder? Blaine had been a jerk and abandoned Ryder at the very sight of Kurt. Not to mention that he had seemed to forget that Sam even existed, which had hurt way more than Sam wanted to admit to himself. Blaine didn't deserve Ryder. He didn't deserve Sam either, Sam thought as he started to drive home. The thing was that he still loved Blaine and he knew that this would hurt him, even if he had caused it himself. This was one giant mess. He had wanted to get all of them together and instead it had turned out like this. Maybe it was a foolish dream to believe that he could have both of the men he wanted. Maybe this was the best he could get.

* * *

 

 

 

Santana was having one of the best nights of his life. Brittany was back in her arms and Quinn was one drink away from falling into their bed. Sure her buzz ad been ruined for a few seconds by the drama fest that was Sam's love life but it had quickly gotten better.

"Hey what's wrong with Blaine Warbler?" Brittany asked pointing across the room. Santana looked across the room to find Blaine looking lost and confused. Kurt was nowhere to be found. Santana couldn't hold in the snort of contempt.

"It looks like he finally noticed his current boy toy left a long time ago." She said with a smirk.

"Awww that's sad. You should go talk to him?" Brittany said.

"Why should I? It's his own fault he fell under the screechy sirens call of Lady Hummel." Santana said taking a sip from her drink. Brittany sent her a sad disappointed look. God she hated that look it made her feel something unpleasant in her chest.

"He's our friend." Quinn spoke up, her words slurring a little. For a second there Santana had forgotten she was even there.

"You don't leave friends alone to suffer." She continued before going back to her drink. Damn it, It looked like she would have to go talk to Blaine or her chance of a threesome were gone.

"Fine I'll go talk to our baby Warbler but you so owe me." Santana said standing up. Brittany clapped in happiness while Quinn seemed to be lost in her drink. She walked over to Blaine and watched how he seemed to be getting more frantic by the minute.

"If you're looking for Ryder he left with Trouty mouth." Santana said.

"What? When was that?" Blaine asked looking confused.

"It was about an hour ago. Around the time you were making sweet, sweet love to Lady Hummel on stage in front of everyone. I'm kind of surprised you were able to separate yourself from the blood sucking china doll that is Kurt Hummel. I was starting to think it would take an act of God or a fashion disaster on the Rachel level to do that." Santana replied, enjoying the pain Blaine was in.

"Why would he leave without saying goodbye?" Blaine asked in confused pain. Santana almost laughed out loud at the comment before noticing that the little hobbit was serious. Now she was starting to get pissed. She didn't even know Ryder and she felt angry for the way he was treated today.

"Oh I don't know, but maybe it had something to do with the fact that his boyfriend has been ignoring him for the last few days. Or maybe it had to do with the fact that he had to watch his boyfriend follow his ex around like a love sick puppy. Or it was most likely the fact that this boyfriend decided to do this all on Valentine's Day." Santana practically shouted. Wow that had felt really good.

"Oh my God, I'm a terrible person." Blaine whispered looking utterly defeated. Oh not right now. Not right now. She could feel something in her chest tighten and demand that she comfort the waste of space in front of her. What was wrong with her? She used to thrive in others misfortunes. Now she was helping every little gay boy she came along. Next she would be adopting puppies and cooing at babies.

"Look I'm only saying this because somehow when I wasn't looking I turned into the Fairy God hag for every gay boy in Ohio, but it's not as bad as you think. Sure you were a horrible person that left your boyfriend who was already feeling insecure about your feeling for him alone on Valentine's Day. Sure you did all of this to follow your Ex around with enough drool coming out of your mouth that a janitor has literally been following you around mopping it up." Santana said.

"How is this supposed to help?" Blaine asked looking even more depressed.

"My point is that it's not your fault that you fell under Hummel's siren call, even thought it does sound like someone scratching a chalk board. He was you first love, after all not many things can fulfill your fetish for pretty inanimate object. Kurt is the prettiest Porcelain doll you'll ever find. You'll just have to beg and grovel for Ryder's forgiveness and when he doesn't forgive you like he's inevitably going to do, you'll have to fight for him. Show him that you really care about him." Santana said looking really uncomfortable.

"Thank you Santana that was really helpful." Blaine said giving her a surprised look.

"Sure whatever… I have a threesome to get to and an appointment with my doctor to make." Santana said walking away. What was wrong with her lately? She had been helping people left and right. It was way more than her biannual good deed. Was niceness a decease? Knowing her luck it was sexually transmitted. Crap did that Whale Finn Hudson give her it when he was busy trying to suffocate her with all of his blubber. Now that she thought of it she really only started to act nice to the glee club after that nightmare inducing incident. Oh crap she really needed to meet with her doctor before she ended up feeding the homeless or something else equally nauseating.

She looked across the room to where Quinn and Brittany were making out. Well, that could wait until she was done introducing Quinn to the pleasure of lesbian love.

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Hey Ryder, can I talk to you for a minute?" Blaine asked walking up to him. Ryder closed his locker and sent Blaine a look that told him that it was just as bad as Blaine had thought it was.

"So you finally decided I was worthy of your time. What did Kurt finally go back to New York?" Ryder asked crossing his arms.

"Look I'm sorry that I treated you that way. I don't know what happened I guess I was just so happy to see my old friends and I let that go too far." Blaine said trying to find the right words.

"If it was just your friends I might have been able to forgive you but it wasn't just them. You were throwing yourself at Kurt as if nothing was going on with us. It was the most embarrassing and hurtful thing anyone has done to me in public." Ryder said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. It's just that things ended so badly between us. I guess I just needed closure. I'm so sorry. Nothing happened between us. Nothing I swear! You have to believe me." Blaine said in desperation. He could feel his own eyes fill with tears.

"I do believe you, it just doesn't matter. I don't know if you're still the guy I fell for or if he ever really existed." Ryder said before starting to walk off.

"What about us?" Blaine asked.

"There isn't an us, at least right now." Ryder said before walking away.

Blaine sank to the floor and let the tears flow freely. He was an idiot. How could he have let the fake fantasy of getting back together with Kurt ruin the real fantasy he had actually had with Ryder? He had messed up there was no denying it, but there was no way he was going to let Ryder go without a fight. He would prove to him that Kurt was nothing and that he could be a better boyfriend. He didn't know how but he was going to do it.

* * *

 

 

Authors Note 2: Please don't kill me or give up on this story. I know that Blaine and Ryder are separated but it's not the end. I promise it gets better. After all, every good story needs some conflict. Author runs and hides from the disapproving looks.


	5. Girls (and Boys) On Film

Shooting the Breeze

Ch. 5: Girls (and Boys) on Film

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Glee

Authors Note: This chapter mainly deals with the three main characters dealing with their feelings. Nothing is really settled by the end though some of them admit to feelings that they didn't want to before.

* * *

Ryder was having a terrible day. Blaine had called him nonstop over the weekend trying to apologize. It made him feel nice that Blaine was trying so hard, but it also pissed him off. Why couldn't Blaine have put this much effort into him while they were actually together? It was making Ryder feel torn up inside. He was so mad and hurt by what Blaine had done, but he also loved him.

That's what he was going to tell Blaine through the song he had prepared. It was all about how he thought he might be falling in love with the older boy. He was so confused. He wanted to forget everything and just get over this hurt feeling already. So he could just go back to being happy with Blaine. That was without even adding Sam to the problem.

Sam had been so good to him. He was always there to help when he needed him. Whether it was help with his reading or distracting him from that small voice that told him he wasn't good enough for anyone. He could always make him laugh with his silly impersonations; Ryder personally loved his Bane impression. Lately when Sam was around Ryder found himself paying way too much time focused on his lips. Not because they were so big and looked so soft. It was more about how beautiful his smile was. Every time he saw it, it made a familiar warmth fill his chest that he usually associated with Blaine's warm embrace.

"Hey I heard you broke up with Blaine." Sam said making Ryder look up from his locker. Ryder was suddenly filled with a feeling of dread. Something told him this conversation was going to make his feelings even more of a mess.

"Yeah I did."

"How did he take it?" Sam asked leaning next to Ryder.

"As good as expected, I know that he deserved it but it broke my heart to hurt him that much." Ryder said feeling miserable.

"Hey, he needs to learn that you can't play with people's emotions like that." Sam said. Ryder watched as Sam's face became harder.

"I thought he was your friend." Ryder said.

"I used to think he was, but it's been a long time since he acted like it. Even before Kurt came around and Blaine started acting like even more of a pod person." Sam said his face becoming colder.

"What do you mean?" Ryder asked deciding to focus on Sam and Blaine's friendship instead of the mess of emotions that had been plaguing him since the not wedding.

"It's just that he's stopped hanging out with me. I mean I know he had a new relationship and I was expecting to hang out with him less, but he didn't even have time to talk in the hallways. When we were actually forced to spend time with each other like student council he made me feel stupid and a burden." Sam said with a sigh. The closer Ryder looked he could see the pain hidden behind that mask of indifference. He knew that look; he had been wearing it so often these days. Was it normal for a friend to be so hurt when a friend didn't have time to hang out with them? Yeah it was, but something told him this was more than that. Did Sam love Blaine too?

"I'm sorry, maybe you should talk to Blaine, explain how he's been making you feel." Ryder told Sam.

"I don't think I'm ready to make up with him yet. I know you're most likely right and that I should talk to him before it ruins our friendship but I'm just not ready." Sam said with a sad shake of his head.

"Enough of this depressing crap, want to come over to my house after school and watch the Avengers again?" Sam asked trying to smile like normal, though Ryder could see the hope in his eyes. It made something clench in pain inside of him.

"I'm not over Blaine yet. I need some time to get over him before I can move on. I think Blaine wasn't ready for love when we started to date. I don't want to do the same thing to you." Ryder said watching Sam's smile fall.

"I mean I do have feelings for you and I want to see what could happen with us. It's just that I'm not ready for anything right now. Can we just be friends right now?" Ryder asked as his vision blurred. He didn't know what he would do if Sam told him that he couldn't wait for him. He couldn't take another hit like that right now.

"Of course, no matter what I'm your friend. I'm not giving up though. I'll show you that I'm not going to hurt you like he did." Sam said with a smile. It wasn't as bright as some of his others but it made the pain in his chest lessen a little. He didn't know what to make of Sam's statement but at least he wouldn't lose one of his friends.

"Thanks." Ryder said with a watery smile.

"No problem, you're my bro I would do anything for you." Sam said with a serious expression.

"Come on we're going to be late for class." Ryder said closing his locker.

* * *

Blaine sat in his seat listening as the other guys threw out theories for their mash up number. He was only paying half attention to them. He couldn't stop staring at Ryder. His eyes looked a little red and he was hunched over. Blaine knew that he had hurt Ryder, but he was willing to do anything to make it up to him. He had spent all that time complaining about how Kurt had ignored him and he turned around and did the same thing to Ryder.

"I think we should honor the brilliance that is Tom Cruise." Artie spoke up.

"I don't know about that. Isn't he kind of a nut job?" Jake asked.

"Yeah he definitely has a few screws loose up there, but I was thinking of something earlier maybe some of his earlier movies." Artie answered.

"That sounds like a good idea, how about Danger Zone for one of our songs?" Joe asked. Everyone stared at him for a few moments. Blaine had actually forgotten he was there. Great he felt even guiltier than he did before.

"That sounds good but what can we mash up with it?" Jake asked.

"How about Old Time Rock and Roll?" Blaine asked.

"Definitely those two songs will go perfectly together." Sam said with a smile.

"Well, who's going to lead in each song?" Joe asked.

"How about Sam and Blaine, they both have the strongest voices." Ryder said speaking up for the first time. Blaine watched as Ryder sent Sam a look that he didn't understand. Sam sent him back a dirty look and shook his head. Why didn't Sam want the lead? This would be great it was an unwritten rule of Glee club that the leads of the songs were responsible for mashing up the songs. This would be great.

"Sure their voices go well together." Artie said with a smile.

"Well what about the rest of us? Are we going to sing back up for both songs or should we split up?" Jake asked.

"I think we should definitely split up. Three of us will sing Old Time while three of us sing Danger Zone." Artie spoke up.

"Then I think Ryder and Artie should sing with me." Blaine spoke up. Maybe he would be able to show Ryder how sorry he was during practice.

"I think it would be better if Ryder and Jake sang with me." Sam countered. Sam was sending him an angry look. What was up with Sam? He knew that he wanted to try to make things up with Ryder. Couldn't he see that this would give him the perfect opportunity to talk to Ryder?

"Danger Zone is a harder song to sing and I need Ryder and Artie's voices." Blaine spoke up.

"Hey are you saying my voice isn't strong enough?" Joe asked looking kind of offended.

"No I didn't mean it that way."

"What did you mean Blaine?" Sam asked sending him a vicious smile. Blaine couldn't think of anything to say to defend himself.

"You're right Joe's voice is powerful enough for the song. I'm sorry Joe." Blaine said. Joe shrugged and said it was okay.

"Besides I need Ryder and Jake's dancing skills. No offense Joe, Artie." Sam said with a smug smile.

"Naw man its cool." Artie said with a smile. The groups broke off to talk about their parts for the rest of the period. When it was over Ryder and Jake left together and Blaine sped up to catch up with Sam.

"Hey what was with you in there?" Blaine asked as he tried to keep up with his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why you didn't let Ryder be on my team. That would have been the perfect chance to show him how sorry of I am." Blaine said. Sam abruptly stopped forcing Blaine to flail around to stop himself from running into the taller boy. Sam turned around to face him. He looked pissed.

"You don't deserve it." Sam growled.

"What?"

"You don't deserve the chance. You treated him like shit for days before the wedding. Left him hanging when he was going to give you your Valentines gift to hang out with Kurt, then you even abandoned him so you can fawn over your ex-boyfriend. As if Kurt would ever take you back. You cheated on him. That's not something you forget." Sam practically yelled causing some of the students around them to stare.

"Dude, that was harsh. I thought you were supposed to be on my side. You're my friend." Blaine said feeling crushed at his friend's words.

"So now I'm suddenly your friend."

"Of course you are." Blaine whispered.

"Really cause it didn't feel like you were my friend when you blew me off for days before the wedding or didn't have enough time to even say hi in the hallways. It didn't feel like you were my friend when you told me to stop being stupid and be serious for once in Student Council." Sam shouted looking like he was either going to burst into tears or punch Blaine.

"I didn't mean that. I was just frustrated by all the stress I had. I'm sorry I took it out on you. You're my best friend." Blaine said desperately.

"Yeah right, you have a great way of showing the people special to you that you care for them. You don't deserve my friendship and you definitely don't deserve Ryder's forgiveness. Do us all a favor and get over yourself." He growled before storming away from Blaine.

Blaine felt his eyes water as he fought back the tears that were trying to escape. He looked around at the stunned faces of the students around him. He turned and fled down the hall. How could he have messed thing up so badly? This whole year had been one disaster after another. He felt like he was trapped in a nightmare that would never end. He had been trying so hard to do the right thing, yet every time his good intentions were not enough.

He had sent Kurt to New York because he was slowly dying here without his passion to give him life. That had blown up when Kurt had started ignoring him, which led him to that stupid affair. Blaine knew he was needy. Ever since he was a child he had been starved for attention. He could count on his fingers how many times he had seen his parents when he was a kid. Cooper had tried his best to take care of him but he was a kid himself. Ever since then he had this pathological need to be the center of attention and have affection showered onto him.

Kurt had been the first person to do that. For brief moments when he was alone with Kurt he had felt like he was real and didn't have to shout for the attention that he desperately craved.

With Ryder he had felt for the first time like he didn't have to fight for the attention, like he didn't have to go out of his way to remind Ryder that Blaine was there and that he was real and not part of the scenery. He could just be himself with him. It had come so naturally that he hadn't known what he had until it was gone. He was so ignorant of what he had that when Kurt had showed up he had fallen into his old routine of doing everything he could to make him happy. Searching for that one moment were Kurt would look at him and everything would be alright, He was a real boy and not some ghost that faded into the back ground.

Now he was realizing that Ryder wasn't the only person that had made him feel real…made him feel alive. Sam had done it so effortlessly that he hadn't even had an idea that it was happening like he had with Ryder. These two men had given him everything he had wanted in life and he had thrown it away with the garbage. He didn't know how he was going to do it or if it was even possible but he was going to win them back no matter what.

* * *

Jake watched as Ryder practically fled the choir room. He didn't know what was going on with him. He knew that Ryder had broken up with Blaine after the wedding and that Blaine had been a complete douche, but he had no idea what was going on with Sam. He needed to do something. Ryder had been such a good friend to him and he needed to do something to make things better.

"Hey dude what's going on with you?" Jake asked when he found Ryder sitting by himself in the auditorium. Ryder mumbled something and didn't look at him.

"Look I know something's wrong. You've been there for me through all my drama with Marley. Let me help you for once." Jake said sitting next to Ryder.

"I'm just so confused." Ryder said. Jake sat next to him letting Ryder gather his thoughts.

"I am so mad at Blaine that I could punch him yet at the same time I can see how sorry he is. I can tell he didn't mean to hurt me and that he made a mistake. Why can't I get over this? Forget everything and just forgive him. All I want to do is take him in my arms and tell him it's alright, but there's something inside of me that won't let me forget that he did those things to me. A voice that keeps telling me I shouldn't forget what he did that he will just do it to me again if I forgive him." Ryder whispered.

"Maybe you should do both." Jake said before he could stop himself.

"What?"

"I mean you love him and want to be with him but you can't forget what he put you through right? So maybe you shouldn't forget. Maybe you shouldn't forgive just yet. Make him work for your trust. Make him prove that he cares for you. Just let him know there's a chance even if it is a small one. Look I'm not telling you to forgive him but if you love him and don't want to lose him you have to let him know that it's not impossible to get over this." Jake said.

"I do love him and the thought that this is over makes something inside of me is dying, but how can I possibly forgive him?" Ryder asked looking at Jake like he had all the answers. Jake suddenly wished that he wasn't here alone that Marley was here to give him her silent support.

"With baby steps, try seeing if the two of you can even be friends. If you can, maybe someday you'll be good enough to become more."

"Thanks Jake that really helped me." Ryder said with a small smile.

"So what's going on with you and Sam?" Jake asked and watched as the smile disappeared. Ryder let out a huge sigh and let his head fall back against his chair.

"You had to remind me of that. I finally get a plan for one of my problems and you remind me about my other one." Ryder whined.

"What are you talking about? How is Sam a problem?" Jake asked in confusion.

"He kind of has a crush on me?"

"Wait I thought Sam was straight!" Jake practically shouted.

"I did too but lately he's been acting real nice to me. He was there for me at the wedding when Blaine was ignoring me. It was real sweet I thought he was just being a real good friend but then he kissed me." Ryder told him.

"Wow the weirdest shit happens to you."

"Thanks for that. It was really helpful." Ryder said sarcastically.

"Dude calm down, give me a moment to take this in. So not only do you have an ex-boyfriend who's practically throwing himself at your feet for forgiveness you also have a friend that's trying to get into your pants." Jake said. Ryder nodded at him looking miserable.

"This would be a terrible time to tell you that those pants make your ass look amazing wouldn't it." Jake said with a huge smile. He laughed as Ryder let out an indignant shout and smack him on the arm.

"I'm joking! I'm joking!" Jake said through his laughter as he tried to dodge more of Ryder's swings.

"But seriously I think the question here is how do you feel about Sam?" Jake asked after he was able to control his laughter.

"I don't know I think I might be falling for him too. Is it possible to love more than one person?" Ryder asked.

"Dude of course it is. Look some people might disagree and say that love can only be shared between a couple, but the way I see it the heart is big enough to love more than just one person. If you love them both than you love them both, there's nothing wrong with that." Jake said throwing his arm over his friends shoulder.

"I do love them both. What am I going to do?" Ryder asked looking up at his friend. Jake once again felt like he was way out of his league with this supporting crap. How could Ryder trust him so much? A few months ago they had been fighting over a girl. Now Jake was helping Ryder with his boy problems. Someone up there had a sick sense of humor.

"I think you should figure out what you want. Do you want to get back together with Blaine or do you want to try your hand at a relationship with Sam. Or maybe you even want to have them both. Then once you know that we can figure out what your next step is. Take your time though. You don't have to make your choice right now. Baby steps, dude, baby steps." Jake said with a reassuring smile.

"We?" Ryder asked.

"Of course Ryder, you're my bro I'm here for you."

"Thanks man you've really helped." Ryder said giving him a real smile instead of one of those pathetic ones from earlier.

"Whatever dude, I just did that because I wanted your help." Jake said standing up.

"With what?" Ryder asked as he stood up to join his friend.

"Well, Marley might have found out that none of her Valentine's gifts was actually my idea. Sure she said that it was alright, but you know how girls are. She's most likely crying herself to sleep in misery that her boyfriend is the least romantic person in the world." Jake sighed as he started walking out of the auditorium.

"So what do you need my help with?"

"Well, I was thinking I would sing Unchained Melody to her. It's from her favorite movie so it fits this week's assignment." Jake said.

"So what you want me to help you practice?"

"Nah man, the song goes pretty high. I'm pretty sure I can hit it but I would feel more comfortable if my best friend sang harmony with me." Jake said shrugging his shoulder.

"Sure dude I'll be honored to help you sweep Marley off her feet." Ryder said with one of his old goofy smiles. Jake had been planning to sing it to Marley by himself in one of the class rooms. It was going to be all romantic with pots and shit, but this was just as good. Public displays of affection were romantic too. Girls loved when a guy showed his vulnerable side in front of others. Besides maybe if Ryder was concentrating on Jake's romance problem he would stop worrying about his crazy threesome problems.

* * *

Blaine sat next to Tina as the glee club meeting started. Mr. Schue was blabbering on about how into this week's assignment everyone was. He went on like this for a few minutes before saying that Jake had prepared a song for them. Great he was most likely going to sing a romance song to Marley. Usually he wouldn't have minded since Marley and Jake were the cutest things ever. He was just sick and tired of Romance. He was tired of feeling like the worst person ever and he was tired of this constant pain around his heart.

Jake stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"I would like to dedicate this to my beautiful girlfriend. It's from her favorite movie." Jake said.

"The Hunger Games?" Marley asked in excitement.

"Uh…her second favorite movie." Jake said with a small wince. Marley just smiled her eyes practically shining with affection. Like Blaine said cutest thing since kitty videos.

"Helping me with this wonderful performance is my main man Ryder." Jake said pointing at his best friend as he joined him in front of the class. Blaine's heart sped up as he watched Ryder stand there in front of him. The music started and Blaine felt his pulse jump even higher. This was one of the most romantic songs ever and he was going to have to hear Ryder sing it. Jake started the song. It was beautiful and breathe taking.

When Ryder joined in his heart gave another jump. If this kept happening he would seriously have to think about going to the doctor. Ryder was staring into his eyes. Was this really happening? Was Ryder really staring at him while he sang this song? Did this mean there was a chance that Ryder could forgive him?

Suddenly Ryder tore his eyes away from Blaine and turned his sight to someone else. He was staring at Sam. What the hell was going on? Ryder was staring at Sam with the same emotion filling his eyes as when he was looking at Blaine. Was Sam giving Ryder a loving look? No that couldn't be right Sam wasn't gay. He knew that from experience. He had studied him almost religiously when he had been crushing on the blonde man. No that was definitely the face of someone smitten.

Oh My God! SAM WAS IN LOVE WITH RYDER!

* * *

Authors Note 2: Before anyone says that Ryder has forgiven Blaine way to easily I want to point out that he hasn't forgiven him. He has just admitted that he is still in love with him even though he is pissed and hurt.

Next Chapter: Blaine and Sam fight for Ryder's affection in Fued.

 


	6. Feud

Shooting the Breeze

Chapter 6: Feud

Authors Note: Sorry for the huge break. Life once again got in the way, but I'm back. I might be hating the new season of Glee but I still love the last season so I decided to continue this story. I'm not sure about this chapter but it was the only thing that let me get over my writers block. I will try to update more consistently. 

 

 

"Oh my god! This week has sucked so much." Ryder said as he let his head fall onto the desk. Ow that hurt more than it looked in the movies or TV shows. Now he had the starting of a large head ache to boot.

"Dude what's wrong now? I thought we had worked out what you were going to do. You even sang to them both in some weird show of affection to both of them." Jake said sitting down on the desk across from him. 

"Yeah that might have backfired a little. Apparently it made Blaine notice that Sam had feelings for me and now they're both fighting for me like two dogs after a piece of meat." Ryder said lifting his head to look at Jake. 

"As entertaining as your misery is, I still don't know why I'm here." Kitty said from next to Jake. 

"I asked you here because you might be the biggest bitch this school has seen since.....well Santana but out of all the people in the glee club you are the least angst filled of us all. So I thought you might be able to give Ryder some advice." Jake spoke up. 

"As nice and amazingly insulting that was I already did my one good deed for McKinley's very own faction of 'The Gays'" Kitty said filing her nails. 

"What are you talking?" 

"Really has no one wondered why a school notoriously known for being homophobic has given the newly minted gay threesome any crap?" Kitty asked looking from Ryder's blank face to Jake's equally blank face. 

"I don't even know why I try. Look I might have convinced the idiots that make up the jocks of this school that Blaine was spreading 'The Gay' like some infectious disease. Now they flee away from the three of you in fear whenever they see you. You're welcome."Kitty said with a smirk. 

"They can't be that dumb." Jake said staring at Kitty in shock. 

"Oh they can and they are. Look if I'm going to be forced to partake in this pity fest can we hurry it up I have other things I'd rather be doing, like waxing or watching Marley try to resist a Twinkie."

"Not cool." Jake growled. 

"Whatever are we going to get this started or can I leave?" 

"Alright, after I sang to them they kind of started fighting over me." Ryder started. 

 

 

"So wait Sam likes Ryder. Why is everyone turning gay all of a sudden?" Tina asked as she took a sip of her coffee. 

"I know I was as shocked as you. So now I have to get Ryder back while fighting Sam off." Blaine said. 

"No really is being gay the new cool thing because I think Brittany is hot but I don't really want to get all hot and heavy with her." Tina responded. 

"Tina can we focus here?" 

"Alright...sure. Tell me what you have done so far." 

"Well, I thought it would be smart to start small. Show him that we could still be friends. So I asked him if we could get together and watch a movie. I had it all planned out. I got this little independent movie called Ten Inch Hero. You know how much Ryder loves movies and I thought we could bond over the hotness that is Jensen Ackles." Blaine said with a smile. 

"That sounds good so what went wrong." 

"I was a mess. I tried to be all cool but I was a nervous mess. I spilled the popcorn all over the floor when our legs ended up touching." 

"Oh god that's awful but not a complete disaster. So you pulled out that legendary charm and set everything right?" Tina asked. Blaine groaned in embarrassment and hid his face in his hands. 

"It gets worse doesn't it."

"Yeah you could say that." Blaine mumbled not moving his hands. 

 

 

"So he spilled the popcorn all over the floor." Ryder said. 

"Oh my god he has no game at all does he." Kitty said. 

"No he really doesn't but it was kind of cute in an endearing way." Ryder said 

"What happened next." 

"Well we were busy picking up the popcorn and our hands kept on touching. I could kind of tell Blaine was getting all flustered. His face turns this really cute pink when he's embarrassed. For a second there it looked like he was going to kiss me and then....." Ryder said. 

"Okay enough with the drama just tell us what happened." Kitty growled. 

"Then he spilled his coke." 

"Wait what? He spilled his coke." Jake asked. 

"Yep he jerked back and knocked his soda all over himself. I mean it was everywhere. His shirt and pants were ruined. He looked so miserable I took pity on him and let him use my shower." 

"Oh my god I can't breathe. I can't breathe that's hilarious." Kitty muttered as she couldn't stop laughing. 

 

 

"I'm so sorry." Tina said trying to stop laughing as she wiped up the coffee she had spit up when Blaine told her what had happened. Blaine was scowling as her while wiping off his face. 

"It isn't funny." 

"It actually is. It really is." Tina said with a smirk. 

"Thanks for your sympathy. The thing is that isn't even the worst of it." Blaine muttered trying to hide his blush behind his coffee cup. 

"How could it get any worse than that?" Tina asked. 

"I'm not saying another word." Blain muttered refusing to look at Tina. 

"Oh come on you already told me about your new found klutziness you might as well tell me the rest." Tina said finally calming down. 

"Fine but if you tell anyone this I will tell Ryder about the vapor rub incident." Blaine growled. 

"Alright calm down, and I was in a bad place. I am so over you now." Tina muttered. 

"Fine well, Ryder was nice enough to let me use his shower. Well, I must have forgotten to lock the door because Ryder walked in when I was only in my underwear. I didn't hear his knock and he might have saw something." 

"Oh my god. What was he even doing there?" 

"He was bringing me some of his clothes to change into. After that I just got dressed and got out of there. I figured it was better to cut my losses and get out of town before I fell and knocked myself out or something." Blaine muttered. 

"Well, look at the bright side..." Tina started trying to find something positive but couldn't think of anything. 

"There's a bright side to this?" 

"Well, you were trying to show him your good side so he would take you back and in a way you kind of did." Tina said with a straight face. They stared into each other's eyes before breaking out in laughter. 

"I can't believe you just said that." Blaine whispered. 

 

 

 

"Wait you saw Blaine's manly bits?" Kitty shouted. 

"No...well, I did see his butt." 

"Oh my god. How was it? Is it as amazing as those jeans made them look." Kitty asked looking really excited. 

"Please don't start waxing poetically about Blaine's butt." Jake groaned. 

"Spoil sport. I still don't know why this is a problem. You had a nice night filled with Blaine's nicer assets seems like a win in my book." Kitty spoke up. 

"Look it seems like they both got together and decided to give me the biggest case of blue balls in the universe." 

"Wait you brought me here to talk about your balls?" 

"Well, not really." 

"What did Sam do?" 

"What?" 

"You said that the both of them were driving you crazy what did Sam do." Jake asked. 

"Well, after that movie date I figured I should give Sam a chance so when he asked me to hang out with him I said sure. He picked me up and took us to the lake and we went   
swimming." 

"That sounds nice." 

"It is but have you ever seen Sam in his swimsuit. Let's just say that it leaves very little to the imagination." Ryder said shaking his head. 

 

 

"These are really good." Sam said joining Brittany on her bed munching on a candy bar. They were watching a movie about alien wives or something. It was kind of confusing but the women were really hot. 

"They are you know once Lord Tubington pooped a candy bar it was really tasty but the leprechaun magic must have ran out because it didn't taste so good when I tried the next   
one." Brittany said joining him. 

"Those leprechaun's magic are way over rated." Sam said. Brittany shook her head in agreement. After all everyone knew that leprechaun's were the lawyers of the magical world. 

 

 

 

"So let me get this straight. Blaine ended up teasing you with his spazziness and Sam did it intentionally. I never thought this could happen but Sam officially has more game than Blaine." Kitty said with a shrug. 

"He really does. He looked so hot and he even did the sun tan lotion thing. His skin is really perfect." 

"Dude I'm still not seeing what the problem is?" 

"The problem is that I don't know what to do? I mean even though my movie date with Blaine was a disaster it reminded me of what I loved him for in the first place and Sam was as adorkable and hot as ever. I don't know what to do." Ryder said. 

"Look let me give you some advice men are like coal they're cheap and dirty and when you rub them they get hot and sometimes if you're lucky one turns into a diamond. So go ahead and get your freak on with both." Kitty said clapping at him as she walked out of the room. 

"Okay that was both offensive and wrong. Look I understand that you like them both but it is wrong to be dating both of them behind their back. Sure they both messed up. Blaine was possibly the worst boyfriend and Sam shouldn't have made a move on you while you were dating his best friend but what you're doing here is just as bad." Jake said standing   
up. 

"What do you mean? You told me to do this." Ryder said. 

"I told you to give them both hope that something might happen while you got your head together. I didn't tell you to go out and date them both behind the others back." Jake said walking towards the door. He stopped and turned back to face him. 

"Look I think all of you need to grow up. Stop pulling this masculine bullshit and get everything out in the open. You wanted my advice so here it is. Just tell them everything. Open up and get everything out there so the three of you could finally figure out what to do." Jake said before leaving Ryder alone to figure out what to do. 

 

 

"Look I need to talk to you." Ryder said, Sam turned around and smiled at him. This week had been amazing. Everything was going right for him. He had gone on a non-official date with Ryder and had even kept Brittany as a friend. 

"Sure what did you want to talk about?" 

"Not here can you come with me?" Ryder said when Sam nodded he led them to the choir room. What was going on? Ryder looked kind of nervous and scared did he do something. Maybe he found out he was hanging out with Brittany and was worried he was going to pull a Blaine and ditch him. He would have to do something to assure him that he would never hurt Ryder that way. 

"What is he doing here?" Sam asked when he saw that Blaine was waiting for them. 

 

"Look I asked you both here because I need to tell you both something." Ryder said as he fidgeted in front of them.

"What's going on? You're worrying me here." Blaine said. 

"Look you both messed up. Blaine you really hurt me when you ditched me for Kurt. Sam you put me in such a hard place when you kissed me." Ryder started. 

"I told you I'm so sorry for that. I messed up and I'm trying so hard to make it up to you." Blaine responded. 

"I didn't mean to make your life hard." Sam whispered. 

"I'm not saying this right. What I meant to say was that we all have messed this up. I'm not exactly innocent in this either. I kind of went on a date with both of you this week." 

"Wait you're dating him now?" Blain growled standing up. 

"What do you mean you went on a date with Blaine? I thought you said you were through with him." Sam asked. 

"Look I didn't know what to do. I have feeling for both of you. I couldn't stand the thought of hurting either one of you. It was never what I wanted. I love you both but I can't choose. I've tried but I can't." Ryder said looking like he was about to cry. 

"What are you trying to say? Do you want to be with both of us?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah that's what I'm trying to say. Look I know we all messed up but I really think we would be great together. It's not normal but I can't choose between the two of you and I don't think it can work without the three of us together." Ryder said. 

"There's just one problem with that, we don't feel that way for each other." Blaine said. Sam felt himself flinch. That hurt more than he was willing to admit. He nodded jerkily when Blaine looked over at him and refused to look at him. He knew from the way that his eyes were burning that they must be bright red. 

"Are you sure about that? Blaine I know you have feelings for Sam. You had a crush on him so you obviously find him attractive and he's your best friend so you have to care for him in some way. Sam I know you want Blaine too. It's pretty obvious if you're willing to look for it. I saw the way you just flinched when Blaine just said he didn't like you. Look I think we would be perfect together. Please just think about it. Please.....just think about it." Ryder begged as he left them alone to let them think over it. 

"Is he right? Do you have feelings for me." Blaine asked. 

"Isn't it obvious. I mean what kind of friend reacts that way when their friend starts ignores them." Sam said fidgeting under Blaine's intense gaze. 

"I didn't even know you were into men. Why didn't you tell me? You know I wouldn't judge you. I'm not Kurt I know that there is such a thing as bisexuality." 

"I don't know. I didn't recognize how much I liked the attention you were giving me until it was gone. It didn't help that I also fell for Ryder too. I'm so confused.... do you think this could really work." 

"I think it could. We all obviously care for each other. I'm not saying it's going to be easy. Come on it's hard enough when there's just two people but I really want this." Blaine said. 

"So we're doing this." 

"Yep we are." Blaine said with a huge smile. 

"Okay I just have to ask what's with the cheerio outfit?" Sam asked looking down Blaine's clothes.


End file.
